A weekend together
by Toonumbtofeel91
Summary: Toby and Alison spend a weekend together when his parents and step-sister are in Philildephia for the weekend. One-shot spinoff to my story Tali. Rated T for comments.


**I know I haven't posted any update in the normal Tali fic since my partner is still getting settled. I wrote this for her birthday. Pardon if Ali seems a little out of character since I was the one who wrote her this time. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Toby let out a sigh as he sat outside, working on his bike. His parents and Jenna had gone into the city so he was left home alone. Well flirty Jenna's comments, he was kind of relieved for the time away from her, but he also hadn't heard from Alison in a few days. It was a new and alien feeling to him that he actually _wanted _to see her, instead of dreading seeing her. Sure, they passed each other in the halls during school but that was about it. The only acknowledgment he got there was a dirty look or snarky comment. He'd learned to laugh it off but he did wish he could actually be at least friends with her in public so that he wasn't left wondering when they'd be seeing each other next. Sure, they lived across the street but with their families always doing stuff, it was rare they actually got to hang out.

"Hey, Cavanaugh!" He heard a female voice call. He looked up from the parts he was working on to find Alison making her way across the street to him.

He glanced around and the street seemed dead. "I thought the term was 'speak of the devil' not 'think of the devil'," He commented, wiping his hands off.

"Aw, thinking about me again?' She teased, going over and sat next to him. "Parents home?"

"Nope. Went to Philly and took the she-witch with them," He replied, looking over at her.

Ali glanced back at the house. "Shame.. Big house all alone. Must get lonely.." She murmured. "How long are they gone?" She asked.

He gave her a cautious look. "All weekend.. They'll be back late Sunday," He replied. It was Friday afternoon so he had a few days away from them.

"Two days all alone? What ever will you do?" He could tell she had an ulterior motive with these questions.

"Have anyone in mind for company? Maybe Spencer Hastings?" He decided to tease. Spencer was the dorkiest of her friends so he figured there was no chance of her taking that in any sort of jealous way, though he doubted she would. She was too vain.

"Sure, if you want an even more boring experience but she could help you with your home work," She said, seeming nonchalant.

"Then who do you suggest?" He asked, raising a brow.

"If you ask nicely.. maybe I could keep you company.." She smiled coyly, looking at him through her eyelashes.

He glanced around, making sure there really was no one around before leaning over to her, giving her a puppy dog look. "Will you please keep me company?" He asked, batting his eyelashes at her.

"I thought you'd never ask. Now what say you invite me inside so we can stop looking over our shoulders?" She asked, smiling charmingly.

He gasped dramatically. "I knew it! You're a vampire! You can't come in unless I invite you," He taunted. Their banter was a fun part about their relationship.

"It was my attempt at being polite.. And yes, I do bite," She teased, winking.

He shook his head at her. "Give me a minute," He said, getting up and put his bike in the garage, closing it before going back to the porch and up to the door, opening it. "After you, Madam."

She gave him a look before giving him a playful curtsy. "Thank you, good sir," She said, going inside. He followed her in, knowing it was the first time she had been in the Cavanaugh house. Alison looked around, taking in the new environment. "Are you going to give me a grand tour?" She asked, looking over at him.

"Not much to show, but sure," He answered, taking her hand. He motioned to what used to be his old room but was now Jenna's room since she wanted the room on the first floor. "That's Jenna's room," He stated, going into the living room. "This is the living room, dining room, and the kitchen's through that door," He said, motioning to each before going up the stairs. "Master bathroom is my parents," he commented as they walked by that door, pausing by his room. "And this is my room," He concluded.

Ali looked up, putting to the cord hanging above them. "What's that?"

"Pull down stairs for the attic," He said with a shrug, looking over at her. "What do you want to do?" He asked. He hadn't exactly had a girl over before so he wasn't sure what they were supposed to do, or what she'd want to do. He'd heard the rumors and stuff but hadn't actually seen her have a boyfriend.

"Watch a movie or something?" She suggested. They were confined to his house unless she wanted to go out of town.

"Sounds good. My room or the living room?" He asked. They were there alone so it didn't really matter as far as privacy went.

"We're already by your room, so how about in you room? Plus I'm dying to see what it looks like," Alison replied with a devious grin.

Toby nodded and walked into his room. It wasn't anything overly special; Black bedding, a dresser with a stereo, bookshelf, a 35" TV on a stand with movies underneath. It was pretty clean considering that it was a teenage boys room. "Bathrooms through there if you need it," He commented, nodding to a door.

"Aw, there isn't anything scandalous in here. I thought your bedroom would be opening the door to all your deep dark secrets," She teased.

"Nope. Just a room. What kind of movie do you want to watch?" He asked. The majority of his movies were either non-fiction, horror or some sort of thriller. There were more action, comedy and a few romances downstairs if she wanted one of those.

"Do you have anything romantic?" Why wasn't he surprised she wanted to watch a romance with her boyfriend?

"Downstairs. Want me to just pick one?" She nodded in response. "Okay, make yourself comfortable. I'll be back up in a few. Want me to bring popcorn or drinks?"

She thought about it. "Popcorn and soda?"

He nodded and kissed her cheek before going downstairs, putting the popcorn in to cook while he looked through movies. Picking out Letters To Juliet, he went back into the kitchen to put the popcorn in a bowl and got two cans of pop before going back upstairs. He handed her a drink and set the popcorn on his bedside table, holding up the movie, "Good enough?"

"Perfect," She approved, opening her drink.

He turned on his DVD player and put it in. "I doubted that you'd actually enjoy Romeo & Juliet or a classic, so I found a way to compromise," he commented and sat in bed with her, setting the popcorn between them.

"Your right. I find all the old stuff a snore-fest," she commented. He chuckled and shook his head, pressing play. He was curious if she'd actually behave. They'd kissed a few times but that was pretty much the extent of their physical relationship, aside from holding hands. But now they were home alone, in his bed, with a romance movie on, he had no idea what she would try to do. They did manage to make it half way through the popcorn and 1/3 from the movie before Alison leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back, deciding that if he got too uncomfortable they could just stop. Ali moved the popcorn bowl to the table behind her and shifted closer to him but never pushed it farther than making out. They spent the majority of the rest of the movie was spent making out and Toby only pulled back when he heard the ending credit music.

"So that's why you wanted to watch a movie," He teased lightly with a smile.

"I didn't see you complaining," She teased back.

"Any guy would have to be stupid to complain about making out with you, though I'm surprised you just kept it to that," He commented, glancing at her. His curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"This was our first time really alone and making out. I didn't want to push you more than you were comfortable," She admitted. That had definitely surprised him.

"Well I appreciate it, you were right," He said with a small smile. She smiled back and gave him a kiss. "Are you hungry? Dad left me money to order in, and there's also some stuff that I can cook," He commented. He didn't know how to actually cook much, but he could follow simple directions.

"Sure. We can see what there is an then decide if we want to cook here or order in," she suggested.

He nodded and got out of bed, grabbing the popcorn bowl and his empty soda can, going downstairs with her. He set the remaining popcorn aside, throwing out the can and opened the fridge, giving her room to look with him. "Do you like tacos?" He asked, looking over at her. She seemed to eat rather healthy so he wasn't exactly sure what her diet consisted of.

"Yeah. I don't have them often but I do like them," She answered.

"Then we have the stuff to make them. That sound good?" She nodded and he got out the taco meat, lettuce, tomato, cheese, sour cream and taco shells. He and his dad used to make tacos a lot so he actually knew how to make it. He got out a pan and put the meat on, letting it cook. "So do you actually want to stay over the next two nights or will you be going and coming back?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I can do either. If you want me to stay, I can go home and get some stuff.. Tell my parents I'm staying with the girls and get them to cover," She said, looking to him for his opinion.

"You can get them to cover without telling them where you're staying?" He rose a brow at her.

"Yeah. Just say I'm staying with a guy and they won't question it," She shrugged as if it was simple. He guessed for her it was. "Which do you want me to do?"

"Can you behave if you spend the night?" He teased. He'd like her to spend the night but also wouldn't want to be worried about her going to far or thinking it meant they would.

"Yes, I can. I have more self control than you give me credit for," She commented.

"Well then if you'd like to, I'd like you to stay."

She smiled up at him and nodded, "Alright, let me call one of the girls," She said, kissing him softly before walked out of the room to make the call. He finished cooking the meet and set it aside, opening the rest, getting out two plates for them. She came back in, and looked over at him. "All set," She told him proudly.

"Good. Foods ready," He told her, starting to assemble two of his own tacos before going to the fridge. "Want something to drink?" He asked.

"Water, please," She said, working on her own. He nodded and got out two waters, putting them on the dining room table, bringing his food over as well. She came over and sat with him, starting to eat. "You eat like a guy," she teased, taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm quite proud of that, considering I'm a guy," He replied with a cheeky smile.

"I guess I should be happy about that too," She replied, laughing lightly.

"And if it makes you feel better, you eat like a girl," He teased back.

"You and I should both be happy about that since I am indeed a girl," She noted.

Joking, he brushed fake sweat from his forehead, letting out relieved sigh. "That's a relief. I was worried you were a guy there for a second."

She gave him a look and brushed her hair off her shoulders. "I'd be a hot guy anyway." He rolled his eyes in response. They finished eating in a comfortable silence and rinsed off the plates, putting them away.

"What should we do now?" He asked, looking over to her.

"I need to go home and get some stuff. Shouldn't take me too long," she replied.

He nodded, "Alright. I'll be here. Just come on in when you get back, and lock the door when you come in," He said, leaning down and kissed her. She returned the kiss and made her way out.

Toby took the opportunity to go upstairs and change into his pajamas which was really just pj pants since he hadn't liked sleeping with a shirt on in a doubted that Alison would mind. He brushed his teeth after he changed. While waiting for her, he cleaned up his room a little more even though she'd seen it. He heard the door and opened his door, glancing down the hall. "Alison?" He called.

She came up the stairs with a small bag, "Yes, just me. Don't worry, I locked the door," She assured him.

He smiled over at her. "Thank you. Everything taken care of now?" He asked, moving out the way so she could come into his bedroom.

"Yep. Left a note that I'd be out the next two days with Aria and I'd be home early Sunday morning. They're used to me being out Friday and Saturday nights," She answered, setting her bag down and took in his change. "I like your pjs," She said with a flirty smile.

He smiled shyly. "I thought you might.."

She went through her bag and got out her pjs. "I guess its my turn to change," She commented before going in the bathroom. He nodded and sat on his bed, waiting for her. She came back out in light pink shorts and a blue tank top, putting her old cloths back in her bag and got into bed with him.

"Ready for bed now?" He asked.

"Not just quite yet. We can put on something to watch until we fall asleep?" She suggested. He nodded and turned his TV back on before laying down. She curled up next to him and he slipped his arm around her. They snuggled up and watched some late night show until they both ended up drifting off to sleep.

Toby woke up the next morning and they'd apparently shifted in their sleep because now Ali was facing away from him, and he had his arm around her waist. She looked so peaceful and happy in her sleep, he didn't want to wake her. Even after a full nights sleep, she still looked beautiful. He carefully slipped his arm from around her and brushed her hair out of her face, smiling softly. She stirred lightly before her eyes fluttered open and she shifted to her back, looking up at Toby who was still looming over her.

"Morning," She murmured, sleepily.

"Morning," He greeted, pressing a kiss to her forehead, doubting either of them wanted to kiss with morning brother.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked, reaching up and ran her fingers through Toby's surely messy hair.

"Just a few minutes. How did you sleep?" It was nice to have quiet and peaceful couple moments with her. He'd put his TV on a Sleep timer the night before so it was off now, the street was quiet and it was relaxing.

"Really well. How about you?" She murmured, still obviously waking up.

"Amazing," he answered, sitting up.

She sat up with him and leaned over, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I didn't think I'd like a romantic night and then spending the night just cuddling, but it was really nice."

He smiled over at her. "Ready to get ready for the day?" He asked. She nodded and got up with him, going to her bag to grab her hair brush and tooth brush. They went into the bathroom and both brushed their teeth. Toby tried to tame his mess and it seemed like Ali was having an easier time with that. They probably wouldn't change until they knew what they were doing and really wouldn't need to since they couldn't go anywhere without questions being asked.

"Now that you're all nice and fresh breath, you owe me something," Alison teased. He smirked and caught onto it, slipping his arms around her waist and leaned down, kissing her softly. Apparently he hadn't been the only one thinking of the good morning kiss.

"Would you like breakfast?" He asked.

"I would. What should we make?" She replied, curiously. He thought about it. Normally he didn't have breakfast unless it was something he grabbed on his way to school or if his step-mom made something early enough.

"I'm not sure. We can see whats down in the kitchen. I normally don't have time for breakfast," He said with a shrug. She nodded and they made their way downstairs. Toby looked throughout the kitchen. "Hmm.. French toast, pancakes, waffles, cereal, yogurt and fruit," He stated. They had more breakfast foods than he thought they did. "Oh, and eggs," He added.

"Hmm.. You know, yogurt and cereal is actually really good together," She commented.

He glanced at her, "really?"

She nodded. "That and fruit. It's healthy and good," She said.

"Well then, I guess I'll try something new for the morning. We have yogurt with the fruit already in it, and we also have plain vanilla and the fresh fruit. Which do you prefer?" He asked.

"With the fruit in it is easier," She answered. He nodded and got out a few yogurt cups, two bowls and looked at the cereal. "What kind of cereal?" He asked.

She peered over his shoulder to see which would be best, "The whole grain wheat flakes," She answered.

He nodded and got it down, looking at her. "Now how on earth do we make this?" He asked. He hadn't actually heard of putting yogurt in cereal before.

"Two different ways. Crush the cereal and put it in the yogurt cups so its like granola, or use the yogurt as milk for the cereal," She stated.

"Which way do you like better?" He looked at the yogurts to see which were what fruits.

"Cereal in the yogurt is the faster and easier way to do it. I usually take it to go for school," She answered.

He nodded, "Which kind of fruit do you want?" He asked, holding up the cups. She looked over them and picked out a blueberry one, pouring a little bit of cereal into it and stirred it up. He watched her and followed suit, wary of it. He took a bite, pleasantly surprised.

"See? Good, isn't it?" She asked with a playful smile.

He nodded, "Surprisingly, yes." They sat down and had breakfast, both thinking about what they could do for the day. Toby could still work on his motorcycle he was restoring, but doubted Ali would have much fun watching him work. They'd also have to be stuck in his garage for that. He didn't see her as the type to like playing video games or just read for fun. They had different tastes, though it would be easier to mix their tastes if they weren't confined to the house. "Any ideas of what we can do for the day?" He asked.

"Hmm.. We can play some games around the house or something since we're stuck in here," She suggested with a small shrug.

"What kind of games?" He rose his brow.

"Truth or dare, twenty questions, stuff like that," She responded.

He was definitely wary of getting into a game of truth or dare with Alison, but part of him was extremely curious where that could go. "Sounds interesting," He finally confirmed. Her response grin made him even more apprehensive. "We should start off with twenty questions though," He added. It would be easier to warm up to the idea of Truth or Dare if they played a safer game first.

"Alright you big wimp," She teased, getting up and threw her yogurt cup and plastic spoon away. "Where should we play?" She asked.

"My room or the living room?" He got up, throwing away his trash after her.

She considered it, "We've spent a lot of time in your bedroom. Lets play in the living room." He nodded and went with her into the living room, turning on the tv and put on a music channel for background noise. "Each do twenty questions at a time, or switch back and forth?" She asked.

"Back and forth. You start, this was your idea and I'm trying to think of a question," He replied, sitting down on the couch.

She laughed lightly, sitting next to him as they faced each other and thought. "Alright, we'll start of easy. What's your favorite color?" She asked.

"Blue. Yours?"

"You cheat! You can't ask the same questions each time, I hope you know.. But pink," She teased lightly.

He shook his head, "Typical woman," He teased back. "Next question."

"What's your favorite thing about me?" She questioned with a curious look.

"Your confidence. Some people may see it as egotistical, and to be honest I did for a while, but it's also a very redeeming quality about you," He confessed.

She smiled and playfully put her hand over her heart. "Aw, how sweet. Your turn."

"If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?" He had been planning the question before she asked hers and it just ironically fit.

She thought about it. "I guess it would help if I was a little nicer," She said with a shrug. "I'm genuinely curious – what would you change? About yourself?"

"Probably be a little more social. If you haven't noticed, I'm kinda a loner," He said playfully.

"Nope, haven't noticed," She teased.

"If you could change one thing about me, what would it be?" He asked, knowing he was entering dangerous waters. The game was good for their relationship though. They could learn a lot more about each other.

"The same thing you'd change about yourself. If you were more outgoing, it'd be easier for this relationship, but your loner-ness is also something I enjoy about you." He nodded, accepting it. "Have you ever been in love?"

"No," He replied, simply. He felt it was a little early to be mentioning he might be. "What's the biggest thing you regret in life?"

She paused, thinking more. "Not giving you a chance sooner. We may be stuck in your house or have to go to Philadelphia for dates, but I have a lot of fun when we're together," She answered, taking his hand. He smiled widely, interlacing their fingers and leaned over, kissing her. "I'm pretty sure I know the answer.. But.. Are you a virgin?" She asked.

He flushed lightly, looking a bit embarrassed. "Yes. Whats your biggest fear or phobia?" He asked.

"Losing the people I love most." He squeezed her hand lightly. "What's the farthest you have gone with a girl?"

"Last night was the farthest I've gone," He admitted. "You asked it earlier but you said I couldn't just keep asking you the same question – have you ever been in love?"

She considered it and shook her head, "No. Not yet... If someone called you in the middle of the night, would you answer?" She asked.

"Depends on who it is. I'd look, at least. If it was you, or Emily, I probably would," He replied. "Whats your ideal perfect date?"

"I think it's more about the company than the date itself. I've been on plenty of really good dates on paper, but the guys ended up being an asshole.." She answered, rolling her eyes. "Whats your biggest turn on?"

He shook his head and shrugged. "Nothing specific, just the way a girl would make me feel. What was the last thing you thought about before you went to bed last night?"

"How glad I was that I came over to you when I did, and that I was happy to be spending the night with you," She confessed, shifting over to him and snuggled up to him.

"Aw, Alison DiLaurentis.. The romantic. Who would have known?" He teased, slipping his arm around her. "Your turn. Question 10," He nudged.

"What possessed you to ask me out the first day?" She asked.

He thought about it. "I wanted to prove you wrong. Show you that I'm not the 'freak' you always thought I was," He replied. "How did you feel about our first kiss?"

"Hesitant and uneasy before-hand, and then really confused afterward.. Do you think you're at risk of falling in love with me?"

He thought about how to answer, "Yes. I don't really think that's a bad thing considering that we're dating though. Whats your biggest fear about us going public?" He asked

"That people will think of me as a freak instead of you as just popular.." She admitted, glancing away. He knew it meant a lot to her to be accepted, he hadn't ever discovered why but he could understand that coming from Ali.

He leaned down and kissed her softly, "Anyone who would think you're a freak is either stupid or blind," He assured her.

She smiled up at him. "If you could do anything without consequence, what would you do?" She asked.

"Have a real and proper date with you. I'm running out of questions, do you have any?" He asked.

She thought for a minute before shaking her head, "No. Want to take a break before playing Truth or Dare? We may be able to come up with some questions for the Truth then," She said with a small laugh.

He nodded "Yeah, what do you want to do?" She thought again, trying to think of anything they could just do in his house. He looked over as the song changed and got up, holding his hand out to her. "Dance with me," he requested.

She looked at him nervously. "You know how to dance?"  
"Not really, but it gives us something to do," He shrugged. She considered it before getting up and took his hand. They did a slow dance first before just goofing around, having fun.

After a few songs, they sat back down and turned down the music. "Ready for Truth Or Dare?" Alison asked.

He sighed playfully, "Alright. Though I am apprehensive.." He confessed.

"Oh don't be such a baby. We can't leave the house anyway so it won't be anything too bad or humiliating," She pointed out.

"Fine. But I'm making you start off again," He told her.

"That's fine with me. Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth." He was going to be safe for a little while, because even though they were stuck in his house, she could still make him do something to embarrass himself in front of her.

"What would you have done if I would have actually tried to take things farther last night?" She asked.

Apparently she could give him something embarrassing with the truth too. "I'm not sure.. I was enjoying it, so I may have let you.." He said, honestly. He'd been enjoying their making out and probably would have let her go farther. Last night and this night would probably be the only time they'd get alone with each other, with the opportunity to sleep together or do more for a while – At least until they became public. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," She responded boldly.

"I dare you to do something you've always wanted to do with me, but have been too afraid to," He replied with a smirk.

"The only thing I've been afraid to do with you is to take things to the next level. But I don't think you want to pause the game and do that.." She murmured. "Though I know one thing I can do to substitute." He watched her curiously as she got up, taking off her shirt and shorts. She still had on her bra and panties, but it was more of Ali than he had ever seen. She went over and sat in his lap.

"Well this isn't going to get distracting.." He murmured.

She grinned widely. "Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare," He said nervously.

"I dare you to do whatever you want with me for the next 7 minutes, and there will be no consequences," She dared. He flushed a dark red, not really sure what to do. It would have been easier to do if they were clothed, but he made the mistake of picking dare afterward. He kept it safe and just kissed her. It lead to making out but that was about it. If he wanted them to go to another base, he wanted it to be more romantic than on a dare. After the seven minutes, he pulled away.

"Truth or dare?" He asked with a smile.

"Truth," She said.

"What's the farthest you've gone with a guy?" He asked.

"Depends on what you consider far. I've done a lot of different things and I'm not a virgin," She said with a shrug. "Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare," He said, nervously.

"Take off your PJ pants so you're just in your underwear," She said with a grin.

"Are we playing truth or dare, or Strip Dare?" He asked playfully. "I can't do that with you on my lap," He pointed out. She shifted next to him and he got up, taking off his pajama pants so he was just in his boxers before sitting back with her. They continued to play for the next hour, various embarrassing questions and dares but they kept the rest of their cloths on and stayed as clean as they could. They picked another movie afterward, though again they ended up making out – after they got redressed. Toby was getting more comfortable with it, but doubted they'd be taking things any farther that night.

"Do you want to make dinner? It's getting late," He questioned.

She nodded, "What should we make tonight?"

"Hmm.. Well, if you want, we can order something in. Chinese or pizza or something," He suggested.

"Sure, Chinese?" She asked. He nodded and got up, finding the menus. They picked what they wanted and he called in the order. "I wasn't sure being confined to your house for the past 24 hours would be all that fun, but it's actually been kind of awesome," She told him.

"I'm glad you came over. I would have probably just been working on my bike, reading, and listening to music," He replied, smiling over at her while they watched TV together. Their food came and they ate, still watching TV.

"Another movie and snuggling til we fall asleep?" He asked once they were finished with their food. They'd eaten late and it was already after 9. He had no idea what time his parents were coming back the next day so he didn't want his parents walking in on them and having to explain it. They were supposed to call on their way home, but his phone didn't always wake him.

"Sounds good to me," She smiled. He took her hand and moved upstairs with her, picking a movie that was on TV and curled up with her.

"I'm not sure when my parents and Jenna will be back tomorrow. They'll call on their way home," He told her, turning his phones volume on high so it'd wake him if they did call early.

"Hopefully they give us a little bit of time before I have to leave," She said, leaning her head against his chest.

"I hope so. At least through breakfast," He answered, playing with her hair.

"That'd be nice," She smiled. He kissed the top of her head and they both fell asleep not long after.

They got the blessing of not being woken up by his parents, and he was up before her so he decided to shower. She had clearly fallen asleep after him because she was still asleep after his shower. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and decided to make her breakfast in bed. He went downstairs, cooking up a few different things and even put the cereal in a yogurt cup for her, bringing it up. "Rise and shine, Ali," He said.

She yawned and opened her eyes, looking over at the clock. It was a little after 11. "How long have you been up?" She asked.

"About half an hour or so. Took a shower then decided to treat you to breakfast in bed," He said, sitting with her.

"How sweet," She teased, leaning over and kissed him.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked as he handed her a plate and took his own.

She took a bite of her food before nodded, "Really well. Did you?"

"I guess so. You were out like a light, I thought my shower would wake you," He replied with a grin. "Yes, amazing. It's going to feel weird sleeping without you tonight," He commented, sipping his drink.

"How ever will you survive?" She teased. "I'll miss it to. It was nice," She confessed.

"Yes, it really was. Friday when you came over, I was wondering when I'd be able to see you again and now we've had almost 2 days together," He admitted.

"Think it'll hold you over for a few days?" She teased more.

"Yes, but it would still be nice to not have to worry about you leaving when my parents came home. Or knowing I'd be able to give you a hello kiss Monday morning at school," He murmured.

She glanced at him. "Maybe if you start hanging out with Emily more, we can work into being friends and then go public. It's not a bomb we can just drop," She pointed out, finishing her breakfast and set it back on the tray.

"We could do that. At least being friends with you in public would be better than anything," He said.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I may not look like it, but it's hard for me to," She told him.

"Glad you aren't totally fine with it or I'd be worried," He said, finishing off his breakfast. He got up, taking the tray. They went downstairs and he put the dishes in the dish washer. He heard his phone and put his finger to his lips. "Hello?"

"Toby. We're on our way home, we'll be there in about an hour. Do we need anything?" His step mom asked.

"Nope. Not that I can think of. I'll see you when you get home, I'll be working on my bike or something," He replied, nonchalant.

"Alright. See you soon," She said before hanging up.

"Mommy and daddy calling to end our fun?" Alison asked once he hung up.

"Yes, unfortunately," He said with a small pout.

"I'll get dressed and then we can say our goodbyes," She said. He nodded and watched her go upstairs, letting her get changed on her own. She came back down with her bag and all dressed.

He slipped his arms around her and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. It lasted for a few minutes before Toby pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "I had a great time. Thank you for keeping me company," He said.

"I had fun too. Hopefully we can do it again sometime. Let me know next time your family decides to take a weekend out of town," She winked, kissing his cheek.

He laughed softly and kissed her once more, walking her out. "See you Monday. I'll try to make more plans with Emily," He promised.

"Good. I'll call you when I can and we can set up another date," She replied, kissing him once more before heading out. She made sure the coast was clear and made her way back to her place.


End file.
